yellowsubmarinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sea of Monsters
The Sea of Monsters is one of the locations in Yellow Submarine. It was of the seas the Beatles and Captain Fred had to get through to reach Pepper Land Storyline The purple colored elephant monster is ejected into a sea inhabited by other weird monsters. Ringo presses the panic button on the submarine, ejecting him from the submarine and into the sea. He is seen riding one of the monsters, who tosses him around, and with the threat of Native American-like creatures, resulting in John pressing another button on the submarine, sending the US Cavalry to successfully defeat the Native Americans, rescuing Ringo. It is also where a monstrous "vacuum cleaner beast" sucks up all loose objects and people and then the entire landscape and finally itself, popping the submarine into a strange empty void. Location Appearances In one area of the sea of monsters there is a rock near a cliff. Editor's Cut Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Deleted Scene: Attack Of The Monsters Monsters Pink gulper eel A pink eel that can squirm around. When ringo is thrown out of the sub he lands on the eel's back. The eel squirms around the sea, and grabs ringo with his tail, and throws him at a rock. Vacuum man A large blue creature with a nozzle-like appendage on its face. It is feared by all of the other creatures in the Sea of Monsters due to its ability to suck up anything it comes across. When the Beatles encounter this creature, it attempts to suck them up, which it succeeds in. It eventually sucks up everything else in the sea of monsters to the point he sucks himself up and implodes out of existence, with the Yellow Submarine escaping. 'Cat person ' A black cat. He is one of the many things the vacuum monster sucks up. 'Ice Cream Creature ' A white monster with wings that can make ice cream. He is one of the many things the vacuum monster sucks up. 'Elephant creature ' A purple elephant who can float. This is the first monster that the Beatles encounter. George presses the panic button ejecting the monster out of the submarine and into the sea of monsters. 'School of whales ' A bunch of green angry fish. When the Elephant monster is ejected from the sub you can see one of the fish swimming by. The Beatles encounter the fish and they want to eat them. Paul presses a button on the sub. The button makes the submarine smile. This causes the fish to laugh. 'Six legged beast ' A green monster with 6 feet and purple stripes. It can be seen with all the monsters at the beginning. 'Walking teacup ' A white teacup, with legs. It is seen as ringo rides the eel monster. The teapot monster pours tea in it. 'Adorable monster ' A small white monster with flowers on it's skin. It is one of the many things the vacuum monster sucks up. 'Polka dotted monster ' A black spotted white monster. It is one of the many things the vacuum monster sucks up. 'Hangman monster ' A green monster with a rope tied around his neck. (The rope is tied to a pole.) When the eel monster throws ringo the monster gasps. 'Zigzag monster ' A Blue monster with a pattern of orange zigzags. The eel monster squirms past the monster with ringo on his back. 'Teapot Monster ' A cyan monster with a teapot's spout. When the eel monster carries ringo on his back, he pours tea in the teacup monster. 'Glow in the dark monster ' A glowing monster. The submarine tries to reverse from the vacuum monster but runs into the monster. The vacuum monster is referred to as a syncophant. 'Foot monsters ' Two monsters with shoes for bodies. (One has a duck's head.) They walk over to the submarine, and try to attack the Beatles. But the submarine gains a foot and steps on the monsters. 'Table monster ' A monster in the shape of a table. When the submarine enters the sea of monsters, it is sitting of the sea floor. These are referred to as kinky boots in a narrative by the Beatles. Category:Seas